Synonyms
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: When Kagome thought she had put her memories in the feudal era behind her, she stumbled upon a sword which was the only link to the past that she had left behind and when said sword brought someone unexpected to her, what will Kagome do?
1. Seeing Blue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters used in this story. The credit on creating this awesome story and all those wonderful characters should be handed to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Author's Note:** Woot…I hope I will be able to finish this story up. It was in my laptop for 2 years now and only now I have the guts to post it up. It's another one of those, what will happen if Sesshoumaru ended up in Kagome's time kind of adventure but I will like to tell it in my style and how it should go. As far as this story goes, it is canon as I prefer stories that follow the original storyline. This story is written as a part of the **The Spectrum Challenge**at the Live Journal community dokuga(underscore)contest. The prompt was 'Blue'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Seeing Blue**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Grandpa, do remind me why I'm here with you again?"

The said old man contemplated on his grandchild question and looks straight into her eyes. "Kagome-chan, we are here for the most important event of the year. Any minute now the auction will begin and we," He gestured to himself and Kagome. "…as the caretaker of the Higurashi shrine should win...I-I mean should at least possess something more valuable than what the neighboring shrine has."

At that, Kagome sighed in defeat. How many times have she seen her grandfather plotting all sort of nonsense in order to out done the other shrines not far from theirs. She rubbed her temple and began to think of other better things she can do right now than to sit in a mass of old folks who are here for the same goal as her grandpa had.

Leaning back on the chair while playing with a lone thread sticking out of the sleeve of her favorite blue sweater, she began to recall the event that has happened 2 years ago. Naraku was defeated at last and the jewel was successfully destroyed and her mission being there was over. She was no longer needed and somehow she was expected to just go on with her life like nothing has ever happened. How was she supposed to do that when part of her was attached to that time beyond the well?

Months after coming back to her own time, she could not put down her memories of her time back in the feudal era. The adventures that she had with her friends were etched in her mind forever and it haunts her. She used to have dreams about being back in Inuyasha's embrace and staying with him in the feudal era like where she wanted it to be. She would see Miroku and Sango taking care of their children and how loving they can be to each other. Seeing Shippo off when he was about to go perfect his kitsune power and training with Rin-chan who was put into Kaeda's care by Sesshoumaru to become a miko. Nonetheless, the thought of being with Inuyasha always made her happy beyond anything she wished to have but as soon as she found her happiness in her dream, she will be woken from it.

She will sit there on her bed crying day and night in her room but doing that further had worried her family when she saw how devastated her mother looked because of her. It was then she decided it was time to stop being sad over something that was meant to be in the past and has nothing to do with her anymore. She smiled and gives herself and imaginary pat in the back for being able to let go of it and move on.

She had graduated a year ago from high school and was now furthering her study as a university student which has made her family proud. She will work harder now so as to not disappoint her family anymore than she already has. She was happy with her life now. She has a loving and caring family who supported her all the way and she was enjoying her life as a university student where meeting new challenges is a daily routine. She was broke out of her reverie when her grandfather elbowed her.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, our next item will be this 500 years old sword." The two caretakers took out said item which was wrapped in a blue fabric embroidered with gold thread. The auctioneer lifted the fabric from the sword for everyone to see. "It was said that this sword once belonged to a demon lord who used it to revive the dead but how true was it, we will never know."

Somehow no one was interested in the sword due to its worn-out appearance and nothing seems to be particularly interesting about it to everyone except for the girl who was gaping at it.

'Te-Tenseiga?' Quickly without thinking, she raised her hand. "1 million!" She shouted before her grandfather can stop her and before he knew it, he was already writing a cheque for her grandchild has won the bidding by default. No one was foolish enough to bid for the useless worn out sword.

"Should have just let her remain in the house like she insisted to." He kept muttering. Kagome was anxious about the whole thing. She wanted to see the sword that was once seen held by a certain demon who she knew from the past. The elder brother of the one she used to love.

'How did the sword ever get here?' She began to wonder. 'Did you abandon Tenseiga?' She shook those thoughts away and thanked the person as he handed the sword to her. When they reached home, her grandfather couldn't stand it anymore and began to voice out his thoughts since leaving that auction house.

"Kagome, what were you thinking? This sword is nothing but a piece of junk. Just look at it..." He pointed at the sword. "It doesn't even look and worth a million yen!"

"Grandpa I'm sorry but I just have to have this." She looked at him with hopeful eyes to make her grandfather understand.

The old man sighed and waved his hand in defeat. "Just this once Kagome I'm putting all my saving on this sword you so wanted but you have to tell me if it is really what the legend claim it to be." Now it was the old man who was looking at her with hopeful eyes.

She sighed and began to open the box containing the sword. She took it out and showed it to her grandfather. "Yes grandfather. This is Tenseiga...It can revive the dead and believe me I had seen it being use to that purpose." Now her eyes sparkled with fascination recalling back to the first time she ever saw him use to revive the dead and she wouldn't have believe it if she didn't saw it with her own eyes. "It used to belong to Inuyasha's older brother..." Before she could finish, her grandfather was jumping and shouting with joy. He was running around the house calling for her mom and Souta like he had hit the gold mine.

'Didn't know the old man still had it in his old bones to dance around like this.' Kagome shook her head gently.

"Kagome-chan, do you know how our life will be from now on? Can you see it now child?"

Kagome scratched her cheek with her index finger nervously. "Uhm...I don't think I can see it because I don't think that anyone other than _'him'_ can use it."

Her grandfather whirled around in disbelief and cracked one of his old bones and fall to the floor. A loud cry can be heard thousands of miles emitting from the shrine.

* * *

After giving one of his long lectures yet again, Kagome realized that she might have gone a bit overboard and was a bit reckless about bidding the sword without her grandfather concern and putting more thoughts about what she should do about the sword. Staring at it now on her study table wouldn not give her the answer she seeks about why the sword was here in the first place. All these years, she had also wondered what happen to all the demons she saw back then in the feudal era. 'They wouldn't magically disappear overnight would they? Something must have happened to them.' And that was why she thought this sword could have been her answer to her question but without its owner, she was back to square one.

She sighed for the million times today and took out the sword to examine it. "I prayed every night, wishing that I will be able to meet someone I know from the past again but I didn't expect to see you here." She asked the sword knowing that she will get no answer from it.

"Alright I know I'm being silly here talking to a sword but who is there to judge me now." She started laughing at herself. After recovering from her laughter, she looked at the sword again. "Where is your owner Tenseiga? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

The sword began to rattle in her hand and she dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor. She backed to her bed and began to wonder if the sword has had it with her nonsensical talks. "Alright, alright, I know I shouldn't be talking to sword and you can stop shaking now like a time bomb ready to explode." She gulped at the thought of it. 'Oh great...Here lies Higurashi Kagome who died talking to a sword that couldn't stand her blabbering and exploded right at her face.'

The sword then seize its rattling and just when Kagome thought it was safe to get back to the ground, the sword began to emit a bright blue light, blinding her eyes instantly. "Urgh, I had it with you Tenseiga! Kill me if you want to but stop scaring me like this." She opened her eyes slowly when she realized the bright red light has subsided but what she saw had her blinking a few times to see if her eyes was playing tricks on her as laying unconscious on her bedroom floor was none other than the person she has asked the sword about...

"Sesshoumaru?"

**_To Be Continue_**

**Author's Note:** Huhuhu, please review...


	2. You Know You Are Going Crazy If

**Author's Note:** This is for the 'Crazy Theme' on Dokuga's LJ Community. Things will be getting more interesting soon. I hope you can bear it with me. I'm doing my lab report while writing this.

Thank you so much for your reviews everyone. I enjoy reading your response.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**You Know You Are Going Crazy If You Are Talking To A Sword**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

She was chewing on her fingernails nervously while pacing back and forth making sure that she did not step on the taiyoukai lying below. "What did I just do?" She took the sword and began shaking it with her two hands. "I asked you about him, not bring him here. What were you thinking Tenseiga? Alright, let's try this again. Where's Inuyasha?"

Nothing happened as she sat down in defeat. "Oh great, what am I suppose to do with you?" She looked at Sesshoumaru who has yet to open his eyes. "Wait! Oh no...Don't tell me...He's DEAD!" She then turned to the sword. "And you brought his corpse before me so that you can get rid of him and for me to finish up your dirty work? Why you..."

"I believe talking to a sword is unbefitting of you."

Kagome huffed angrily and narrowed her eyes at the sword. "Why can't I? You are not the boss of me sword. I can talk to anyone...or anything I want."

"You amused me every time miko..."

"Why yes thank you so much for that compliment Tenseiga and I'm glad that you can T-TALK?!" She dropped the sword to the ground hastily yet again and closed her eyes.

"I know I'm going crazy and I know I will be waking up on my bed anytime now..." Slowly, she began to blink gently and was met with a pair of golden orbs she was so familiar of. She wanted to scream but clamped her mouth shut knowing it would not do well if she still wants her head intact.

He was still staring at her and she could not help but flinch every time he makes some movements.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" She tested his name to see if she will be able to get a response. He raised an eyebrow in the all too familiar Sesshoumaru's way.

"Explain." It was a very simple question she was expected to answer but somehow, she still uttered unintelligently even though she knew what she was about to say was not what he wanted.

"What?"

The demon in front of her sighed. "I will not repeat myself."

She braced herself with the best answer she can give him. "Uhm… Well you see we found your sword and managed to auction it and bring it back here and somehow my grandfather began to..."

"To the point miko."

'I must be crazy.'

** _To Be Continue_**


	3. Nice To Meet You Too

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Been busy with my studies. Anyway, here's the new chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I decided to cut the story into two chapters...It just doesn't seem to fit so I'm going to re-do it a bit.

I just want to ask, anyone heard the new Inuyasha english dubbing? XD I laugh out loud when I heard Sesshoumaru's voice...I prefer the old one though. This one seems like Inupapa's voice. I have two very long one shot as well. I just need to change it a bit and if anyone is interested in beta reading it, drop me a note. Thanks.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nice To Meet You Too**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kagome gulped and wished this was just all a dream. Her brain began to formulate a good explanation for the demon who was still awaiting her answer.

She gulped and straightened her back. "I asked the sword where you were and it began to rattle and the next thing I know, you are here." She gestured.

He was still looking at her, his face devoid of any expression. Her face reddened with the intensity of his stare. She waved her hands in front of her in defense. "Before you do anything to me, I will like to wake myself up from this dream before you slash me in two." She pinched her cheek after that. The pain was still there and so was Sesshoumaru.

"Oh great..." She muttered.

"Oh great indeed."

"Are you going to kill me now?" She asked bracing herself for what she thought was going to happen next.

The demon in front of her closed his eyes and sighed ever so softly. "This Sesshoumaru will not attack anyone recklessly."

"Oh..." She chuckled nervously and wrung her hands. "Well that's great. I'm just glad that I will be able to see the next daylight."

"Where are we?" He cut her off before she was able to continue her rambling.

"Oh...I...well. I think you know where I came from. This is 500 years in the future and this is where you are now."

If Sesshoumaru was shocked to say the least, he did not show it at all. "I see."

"So...what are you going to do?" She asked. 'Bingo! That's a good question you asked there Kagome. Give yourself a big pat on the back now.'

He shrugged. "I'll do what is necessary." He tried to get up from his sit but no sooner than half of his leg was standing, he plopped back on the hard floor, landing on his behind. To say that Kagome did not find that funny was an understatement. She was trying so hard to hold back her laughter but found that covering her mouth did not help at all. She rather die laughing than anything and let her laughter go on full blast.

He glared at her but then shook his head. "Seize it at once. You are giving me a headache." Kagome shut her mouth at once. Satisfied with the silence he got, he dragged himself to the nearest wall and lean on it. All he could even think about now was why his body felt like he had gone on a hundred battles.

He let his thoughts settle and began to remember the last thing he knew before he ended up here. The memories began to play by itself in his mind.

'Hnn..Seems like Tenseiga see it fit that I stay inside of it until she...' He glanced at the girl who was practically fidgeting with the front of her orange shirt. "Miko, are you scared of being in my presence?"

"Uhm...Not really. You are quite intimidating...I mean...Well, we were once ally and you saved me quite some times and I guess with your assurance that you will not 'slash' me up...It just doesn't seems real. Nothing really seems real to me nowadays. After I came back to my time, those things that happened in the past were taken away from me but now you are here. I just wanted to know what happened."

"What will you like to know?" He asked her.

"What happened to Inuyasha? Where are all the other demons I saw 500 years ago? How did you ended up in the sword? Are you even real?"

Sesshoumaru tried to absorb all of her questions and began to think of an answer for her. "Demons began to disappear one by one. I have yet to know what caused it but I knew that my power got weaker every day. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in Tenseiga's light and I woke up right on your floor. As for Inuyasha, I do not know where he is and for your last question." He grabbed a book from her desk and hauled it to her face. "Am I real enough for you?" He asked her with a smirk.

Kagome did not even bother to evade the book as it flew right to her face. All she could do was receive the impact and groaned in pain. "What did you do that for? Ow..." She sighed in relief when she realized that she still got her nose intact. "Lucky for me you didn't break my nose." She rubbed her face gently and glared at the demon that seems to be looking out the window.

"It smells awful here. The air...There's something in it."

"Oh. I guess it's all those smoke and chemical emitted from modern contraption. So...I guess...I should head to sleep now. I promised to help mama with cleaning up the house tomorrow. Speaking of mama, what am I going to tell them about you?" She pointed at him.

"Do whatever is necessary." He closed his eyes and shifted his body to find a comfortable spot. Kagome began to move once she knew he has settled in.

'Jeez, I guess I can think about it tomorrow. My family seemed to accept Inuyasha's presence perfectly.' She switched off the light and climbed to bed. 'I wonder if I can see you again Inuyasha.' She glanced over to the demon lord who sat there as still as a statue.

'I guess my life will never seize being interesting isn't it?'

**_To Be Continue_**


	4. Bathing Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I really love to see how this story goes. Many things will be happening soon once I get all this part over with. Thanks for your patience.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 4**

**Bathing Time**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

'_Inuyasha…'_ She called to him. The half demon smiled and disappeared when her hands reached him.

Kagome awoke with a start. When she opened her eyes, his golden eyes were looking down at her.

'Inuyasha? No…It's Sesshoumaru.' Kagome gulped and clutched the blanket tighter. His right hand was on her shoulder. 'Oh gosh…what happened now?'

Seeing the question in her eyes, Sesshoumaru straightened and released her shoulder. "You were having a nightmare. I merely woke you up from it."

Kagome blinked and got up. "Uhm…Thanks." She looked around her room and her eyes widened at the sight of it. Her stuffs was discarded everywhere as if a tornado has just passed through her room while she was asleep. Her books were piled up near her shelf instead of on it. She turned her head to look at her wardrobe which was beside it. No hope there, it was ransacked as well. Her clothes were on the floor and some even found itself up on the table as well.

'I just got this place cleaned up two days ago!' She turned her attention to the demon lord who was standing there like he had nothing to do with the mess at all.

"What happened here?" Kagome asked. 'You better not come up with an excuse like chasing your tail and bumped on my stuffs. I'm so going to strangle you even if it kills me.'

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as if challenging her. She glared back at him with the best glare she can muster. Both of them were trying to best the other but finally to her surprise, he lowered his eyes and sighed. He began to pick up the books from the floor and put it back to where it belongs.

Kagome got up from her bed and began to take care of her clothes as well. She shoved everything into the drawer the best she can. She worked so hard to put everything in order and she was damn proud of it but now, she has to start all over again. She took a glance at his progress. His left arm was cradling her books while the other was trying to arrange it according to its sequence.

"Just put everything back on the shelf. You don't have to arrange it."

He did as he was told and put all the books back. "This Sesshoumaru is sorry for causing this inconvenience."

Kagome blinked at him from where she was kicking her drawer shut. "No problem. Just don't do it again. I can't have another heart attack like this every morning."

He nodded and both of them stood in the room waiting for the other to speak first. Kagome relented and gathered her stuff. "Alright, I'm going to clean myself up. Can you wait here until I come back?" She headed out the door not waiting for a response from him.

When she reached the bathroom, she turned around and sighed. Sesshoumaru had followed her. "I'll just be a minute…I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you."

He does not seem to buy her words at all. She sighed and ushered him into the bathroom. "Alright, why don't you wash yourself?"

He looked at her like she had just said something scandalous. Kagome waved her hands in front of her face and blushed madly. "I won't be here at all when you do all that, I mean…Urgh, you will get all the privacy you need. I will wait out there."

She walked to the bathtub and gestured to the shower head. "You turn this knob here and adjust the temperature like this…" She twisted the knob to the left and warm water rushed out.

His eyes widened and he put his hand under the shower. Kagome smiled at his surprise. 'Ha! Cool isn't it?'

"You can fill up the tub and take a dip if you want or you can just wash yourself under the shower." She then walked next to the toilet bowl.

He quirked an eyebrow and walked to her side. He peered at the porcelain bowl and canted his head to the side, trying to see the thing in different angle. "It seems too inconvenient to kneel and get a drink from this thing."

Kagome choked on her own saliva when she heard what he has just said. 'He thought this is for drinking? No wonder dogs drink from this.' She grabbed his hand when he reached down trying to scoop up some of the water in the bowl. "This is not for drinking. This is where you pee and poop."

The demon lord made a disgusted face and looked at her in disbelief. His thought was so loud she swears she could hear him saying… 'You kidding with me woman. That is just disgusting.'

"Phew I'm glad we just straighten that out and as I was saying, once you are finish, you push this button here to flush it." She pushed the button to demonstrate it to him. Water rushed out once the button was pushed. Sesshoumaru looked at it and then to her.

"Interesting…"

"Now I will leave you here while you clean yourself up." She closed the door to the bathroom and sighed in relief.

'Now to get myself cleaned up.' She headed down the stairs and into the bathroom below.

Once Kagome closed the door, Sesshoumaru examined his armor and shook his head at the state it was in. He unfastened his obi and his armor came down with it. He looked around the place, making sure that no one was here to sneak up on him. He then promptly rolled his shoulders and popped the strain in his neck and back.

He removed the rest of his clothing silently and folded it neatly. He stepped into the tub and turned on the knob like how Kagome had showed him. Water gushed out from the shower and he sighed in contentment.

'This is most convenient.' He scrubbed himself of all the grime he seems to have accumulated. He turned off the shower and headed to the toilet bowl. He stood there and positioned himself so that he wouldn't miss the target.

'This thing is most convenient indeed but still nothing beats doing it under the tree.'

**_To Be Continue_**


End file.
